kingdomfandomcom-20200223-history
Shou Hei Kun
'''Shou Hei Kun '''is the Head of Military Affairs of Qin, the Chancellor of the Right of Qin and the leader of the Shou Hei Kun Army. He is considered the best Strategist of Qin and one of the best in China. Due to his capacity and importance as Strategist and his position as Chief of Qin Military Affairs he is responsible for approving students in the Strategist Academy, he also instructed some of the best students like Mou Ten, Mou Ki and Ka Ryo Ten in the ways of strategic warfare. Appearance Shou Hei Kun is always seen in a robe in the court. On the battlefield, he wears a Qin general's armor. He has long hair and a short goatee. The author describes him as very good looking as seen in his stats below. Personality As a military strategist, he always acts calm and well-considered. Even his dominating best friend, Mou Bu seems to have a lot of respect towards him. And he can even spot talent, as he said he wanted Shin to be his associate due to his budding potential. He has a discerning eye and is capable of gleaning more information from unguarded opponents than they let on. He has his own specific goals and distances himself from Ryo Fui and his follower's more distasteful actions. He is usually stoic and is rarely seen smiling. He keeps his brows furrowed so much that most people are unable to distinguish his thoughtful face from his normal one. He is loyal to his work no matter who he works for. History In his youth, he studied military arts and tactical, strategical warfare under Ko Shou, the only pure strategist of Qin's Six Great Generals and at some point in the early days of his career, he was one of the first talented people to be recruited by Ryo Fui and eventually became a member of the Four Pillars of Ryo Fui. he also is a former prince of the Chu and younger brother of its former king, Kou Retsu who was abandoned by his state after coming to Qin as a political hostage. Story Training Arc Kyou Kai remarks that she was invited to be his retainer prior to this arc. He arrives with the Ryo Fui faction and seems for the most part indifferent to the clash of characters until Sai Taku implies that he is stronger than Mou Bu. He dismisses this as a preposterous joke. He is aware of Shin's presence in the court and his identity although he does not indicate this just then. When Ka Ryo Ten arrives at his mansion, he notes her panic and concludes that she was initially oblivious to where she was brought. When Kyou Kai's threatening letter is read out, he is indifferent until the letter mentions Karyo Ten's name. He realizes that she is the one and the same girl who is close to Ei Sei and helped Sei during the rebellion. He accepts her into his school, much to his retainers' astonishment. He explains all this to Sai Taku and says that he has obtained a useful pawn and an insider from the King's faction. Although he seemed to be uncomfortable with Sai Taku's ulterior motives, he also remarks that Kyou Kai meant for this to happen. He also says that he wants to obtain Kyou Kai and Shin ( most of all ) for his own use. Battle of Bayou Arc He is consulted by Ryo Fui on whether they should continue their incursion into Han lands which he approves on the condition that Chou Tou is sent to oversee their southern borders. When Mou Bu was about to be appointed a commander in chief against the invading Zhao army he withholds his reservations. Shou Bun Kun, however, voices his own but when he is approached by an enraged Mou Bu, Shou Hei Kun stops him and asks Shou Bun Kun's opinion. General Ou Ki arrives and Shou Hei Kun informs Mou Bu that he was the one who called the great general so that they could make him commander in chief. He also decides unilaterally ( overriding Mou Bu's objections) as chief of military to appoint Ou Ki over Mou Bu. When Ou Ki throws them all out of the court to speak with the king, he eyes Shin who had arrived with Ou Ki but stops when Shin gets hit for glaring back. Later, he listens to Shou Bun Kun's memories of Hou Ken and voices his opinions. He is very disturbed when he learns of Ou Ki's death and their defeat. Sanyou Campaign Arc He seizes the opportunity afforded by the alliance with Zhao to launch an attack on the stronghold of Sanyou. He makes allowances for the possible appearance of Ren Pa and sends Mou Bu to warn Mou Gou of his opponent. When Shou Bun Kun warns him of how fearsome Ren Pa can be, he says that he cannot afford to send reinforcements and draws everyone's attention to the possible Chu attack. Later, he is seen at the rewards ceremony announcing the rewards. Sanyou Aftermath Arc Appearing at Sanyou along with Ri Shi, Shou Hei Kun announces that the region of Sanyou will now be called "Tougun" and 10,000 Qin citizens will be immigrated there to occupy the land. Telling the troops that Tougun is now part of Qin soil, he states that it must be protected at all costs. Shou Hei Kun is later promoted to the position of Chancellor of the Right in the Qin court. Coalition Invasion Arc Upon hearing of the invasion by the Chu, Shou Hei Kun points out the cunning behind Chu's advance as it bypasses Generals Mou Bu and Chou Tou, comparing their presence to a "poison" which would spread if left unchecked. When news of Sai Taku's success in Qi reached the royal palace, he mentions that the threat of Qi behind the allied states will make them uneasy and the issue of the Wei army that had penetrated the deepest into Qin lands. After running various counter scenarios with other strategists, Shou Hei Kun is seen visibly exhausted as he states that Qin has a "one in five" chance of surviving the coming army. Upon gathering Qin's Great General class Generals to the capital, Shou Hei Kun then explained the strategy he had in mind. He explained that with Qin's current military resources, they did not have the slightest chance of stopping the coalition army's invasion. Hence, they would abolish all the various defense lines that they had set up between the coalition army and Kanyou. The key focus was on having all their citizens and soldiers to pull back to their respective cities and allow the coalition army to pass through uncontested to reach the national gate of Kankoku Pass. Meeting separately with Mou Bu, he remarks on the change within the great general due to Ou Ki's death and speaks on how recent events took the state by surprise. Later, during Mou Bu's fight with Kan Mei, the former remembers Shou Hei Kun's statement that he believed Mou Bu to be stronger than the latter. This inspires him to get up again after being beaten down. He is later seen impressed with Mou Bu's tenacity when messengers inform the court of his victory and share a rare smile AND HANDSHAKE with HIS fellow chancellor Shou Bun Kun. Later, he hears of Ri Boku's invasion of the southern passage and after an initial moment of wavering commands the city gates to be locked down and to prepare to fight. He despairs of the lack of time to make preparations and also states that Kanyou does not have the strength to repel Ri Boku implying that as long as there was infighting among the factions, they could not hope to repel the Ri Boku Army. Later, as he is by his aides making last-minute plans, he is approached by Ei Sei for tactical advice. When Sei reveals his intentions to use the civilians at Sai and stops the army thereby inspiring the people himself, he is moved and sends aid in the form of several of his vassals with commanding experience to the city of Sai. When he was approached by Ryo Fui who threateningly asked him if he went to the King's aid, he stands his ground and replies that he feels most responsible towards his position as the chief of military affairs at the moment. After their overall, victory he commands Mou Bu to attack the Coalition Army from the rear so that Qi would be spared from their wrath. He personally commends and thanks to him at the rewards ceremony. Conspiracy in the Court Arc He is seen in court debating the Zhao invasion in the north near Tonryu. He seems to be rather suspicious of Ryo Fui's enthusiastic suggestions. State of Ai Arc Around ten days before the events of the Coming of Age Ceremony, he sent a coded message to his pupil Ka Ryo Ten, warning her about the events that will transpire at the ceremony. At Kinen Temple, he publicly announced that he wished to part ways from Ryo Faction and join the Ei Sei Faction to everyone present's astonishment. Bureaucrats Job Arc Western Zhao Invasion Arc He had the idea to start a campaign against the Zhao city of Gyou and was one of the four heads in the tactical HQ. He summons Mou Ten, Shin, Ka Ryo Ten, and Ou Hon to the HQ to discuss the plan. He tells them to make use of their experience and knowledge of the overall plan to make on the spot decisions. He appoints Kan Ki and Yo Tan Wa as Vice Generals and Ou Sen as Commander in Chief of the army at the ceremony. They watch the progress of the army. Abilities |t2=2nd |2= |t1=3rd stats |1= }}As Qin's Head of Military Affairs, Shou Hei Kun is stated to be one of the top military strategists in the world and, his intellect was considered to be on par with Ri Boku and Shun Shin Kun. He is capable of creating plans for entire wars and campaigns and even plans to conquer China with Ei Sei. Ri Boku and Shun Shin Kun were the only two people in China that could see through Shou Hei Kun's invasion of Wei as a potentially checkmating move against the other states. He is also the one that instructed Mou Bu in the use of echelon formation which enabled him to reach Kan Mei. During the Rou Ai rebellion, he is able to defeat Wa Tegi's forces, despite having a massive disadvantage in numbers. Shou Hei Kun is shown using a tactical move, known as Hourai, that involves creating walls of soldiers to the left, right, and rear of the enemy commander, so as to entrap them. This is followed by a surgical strike straight down the center to take out the enemy's head. Though he is just a strategist, Sai Taku hints that he is even stronger or possibly a better General than Mou Bu. This was confirmed by his vassal Kai Oku and was demonstrated when he single-handedly tore through enemy lines by himself at Kanyou. Later on, he was able to easily slay the Duke of Juuteki in a duel, where he disarmed and beheaded his opponent swiftly with only two blows. Gallery Manga | |t1 = Manga|t2 = Anime}} Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Qin Category:Commanders-in-Chief Category:Strategists Category:Qin Strategists Category:Politicians Category:Qin Politicians Category:Shou Hei Kun Army Category:Royal Palace Category:Cavalry Category:Sword Users Category:Glaive Users Category:Four Pillars of Ryo Category:Chancellors